


Bill's Punishment

by ML55555



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Mpreg, The Bill/Georgie is because Pennywise fucks Bill as Georgie, idk if I should actually tag it but, those will be in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: Bill wakes up in a sewer and finds his "brother" who knows about his secret feelings towards him.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough, Bill Denbrough/Pennywise
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

Bill was startled awake when he felt his pajamas soak with cold water. He looked around and noticed he was somehow in the sewers. He then heard a laugh and immediately recognized it as Georgie’s.   
“G-Georgie where are you, I-I’ve been looking for you all this time”  
“Billy, I don’t know. It’s cold and wet and I’m scared and hungry. Please Billy help me”  
“I-its ok G-g-georgie I’ll help you, just stay put. I’ll f-find you”  
Bill then started moving through the sewers, following where he thought he heard his brothers voice. He didn’t even think about how he got to the sewers, he just wanted to get his beloved brother back no matter what. He heard Georgie say something again, but couldn’t quite make out what it was, but it did give him somewhere to head towards. He followed the sound until he found his brother and immediately ran over to him and hugged him, burying his face into his younger brothers neck. After a few seconds of that Bill felt his pajamas being ripped off by something before he was pushed down by his brother allowing him to see his hard six and a half inch dick.  
“Did you really think I never noticed your lingering stares at me? How whenever we took baths together you made sure to wash my butt a lot? Well I did, you aren’t any brother, you’re just a disgusting perv waiting to rape me! I think you need to be punished  
Bill tried to form a response but barely muttered out one syllable, he did have a slight crush on his brother but he’d never rape him. He tried to move away but couldn’t Georgie, well he was sure it wasn’t him, was holding him down too strongly. Georgie then let go of him and took of his clothes, Bill could only stare at it, he know knew for sure this wasn’t Georgie, he was nine inches big, he felt his breathing quicken as he realized what he meant by punish him, how was it supposed to fit inside of him.  
“You really are just a perv, not even trying to get away just staring huh? Well I think someone like you knows what to do, you’ve wanted to do it for a long time anyway” Georgie smiled a little at that before stepping forward indicating to Bill to begin sucking him.  
He slowly took the tip of the big dick into his mouth wanting to make sure it wouldn’t hurt too bad later, though he knew it would still hurt. His words did hit Bill hard as well, he had wanted to do this to his brother, he often masturbated thinking about it, but he’d never do it. Georgie grabbed Bill’s hair as he was getting impatient with Bill’s slow pace and pulled him all the way down on his dick causing the teen to gag. He then pulled Bill off his dick before he forced him back on quickly, not allowing him time to do anything about it. The quick pace continued for a few minutes before Bill was roughly thrown onto his hands and knees showing his ass to his “brother” and causing his hands to bleed from where they hit some metal.   
Bill was then roughly impaled by the nine inch dick causing him to scream, he knew it wasn’t his brother but he couldn’t get his words out of his head. What if he did rape him, what would happen then? What if he really was just a sick pervert? He then felt a pain on his neck as he realized he was now being bitten, he unconsciously let out a moan as at the same time his prostate got hit by the dick in his ass. He then heard him be called a dirty perv again as he was asked what his friends would think if they knew about his fantasies, Bill desperately tried not to think about what they would but failed. Eddie would say how gross he was, not just for liking boys but liking his little brother, Stan would just give him a look and not talk to him again, Richie would make some stupid joke about it being disgusting. With those thoughts and the pain he started crying, how did this happen, how does this thing know about that, he was scared about what would happen. He head the thing laugh above him as he bit down on his shoulder blade and licked at the wound before turning Bill over and kissing him. Bill immediately tasted his own blood and wanted to throw up, wanted to get out of this situation, he was always a good brother for Georgie he never hurt him, never would hurt him, he didn’t deserve this situation.   
“You weren’t! You weren’t a good brother to me and now you will suffer from it, you deserve everything that is going to happen!”  
“N-no I d-don’t, y-you aren’t e-even my brother! You aren’t going to j-just use me for whatever you want. My friends will look for me”  
“Do you really believe that, even if they did do you really think they’d accept you after finding out what happened to you? They wouldn’t they’d abandon you” With each of his words he hit his prostate dead on causing Bill to moan at the feeling, and with the last word Bill came as well, covering his stomach in his cum.   
Bill tried to make it stop, saying he suffered enough already, but Georgie said he hadn’t yet, and won’t for a long time. He continued to fuck Bill at that pace for quite a while, Bill still crying, he let out a weak moan when he came for the second time with a few more spurts of cum, and let out a low groan at his third orgasm not letting any cum out. After what felt like hours to Bill he started passing out as he saw Georgie shift into a clown like figure as it said that he’d make an amazing mate, Billy boy.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bill woke up the first things he noticed where how much his ass and head hurt, the smell of the sewer quickly catching up to his weak body, making him cough some. He looked around, surprised at the amount of light that was there, it still wasn’t much but could look around the room he was in. In the center of the room there was a pile of children’s toys and items, the young boy wanted to go investigate, see if anything from Georgie was there but couldn’t, his ass hurting too much to do much of anything other than look around.   
“You’re finally awake little buddy” Bill heard that, but couldn’t find wherever the voice was coming from, he tried to get up but after a few steps ended up falling into the water face first. He did remember why his ass hurt, but decided not to think about that right now, he didn’t need to right now.   
He then felt a wet and slimy thing wrap around his legs, pulling them together before strongly pulling himself towards somewhere, his face occasionally scraping against a rock drawing some blood. Eventually he ended up in the hands of a clown, he immediately knew it was what raped him earlier, and killed his little brother. Bill tried to struggle out of it’s hold but couldn’t the things around his legs still there and the arms having a strong hold across his chest.   
“L-l-let me go you freak!” Bill knew he likely wasn’t going to get out, hopefully it would just kill him and he’d be able to be with his brother again, his heart starting to race.  
“Why would I do that little buddy? Your so much fun to play with” Pennywise also laughed a little when saying that, another tentacle then made it’s way up to Bill’s throat, wrapping around it, squeezing some restricting Bill’s airflow before it entered Bill’s mouth and into the back of his throat causing him to gag. Bill struggled one again, his hands trying to claw at Pennywise but more tentacles appeared and grabbed them holding them against his side before the tentacle holding his legs together moved up and started spanking Bill’s ass. He screamed around the tentacle in his mouth, the hitting amplifying the pain from before. He started crying some feeling the tears leave his eyes, why was this happening to him? Why can’t this just be over with, why won’t it just kill him? Why can’t he just be with his brother again, he never actually did anything with him. He didn’t deserve this, his thoughts were interrupted by Pennywise turning him around to look at him before licking across his face, tasting some of the blood on it, humming some at the taste. IT then took their face down across Bill’s neck, the teeth drawing some more blood.   
The tentacle spanking Bill stopped, before two smaller ones went to his ass and held them open allowing the bigger one to enter Bill’s tight hole. The tentacle immediately found his prostate and started hitting it with every thrust causing Bill to moan around the tentacle in his mouth, which also started fucking his throat. A smaller tentacle also went around Bill’s dick, making sure he didn’t cum yet. More smaller ones went to his nipples, twisting them, teasing Bill more, making him whine around the tentacle in his mouth.   
“Your mine little buddy. I can’t wait to see you full with my eggs, you’ll be so perfect for me. Bet you’d like that, you already thought about fucking your brother, your already a sick little child.” When IT said that Bill got even more scared than he already was, carrying whatever the fuck that things children is nothing like having a crush on his brother. He then felt the tentacle in his mouth release some sort of sweet liquid, he tried not to swallow whatever it was, but ultimately failed, Bill felt a heat rise in his stomach, it was some sort of aphrodisiac, though he was sure it probably had some other effects as well. The tentacle stopped producing the liquid, causing Bill to whine, he for some reason missed it. He knew it was just some part of the liquid but he still sucked on the tentacle to the best of his abilities, hoping to get more of the liquid, and he did. The tentacle around his dick then changed to not allowing him to cum to masturbating him. Bill started moaning around the vine in his mouth and thrusting his ass back against the one in his ass. Eventually Bill came, moaning around the tentacle in his mouth, at the same time Pennywise bit Bill on his neck, drawing some blood, and licked around it. At this point Bill was too lost in pleasure and didn’t care about anything but getting more of the feeling.   
“P-please make me yours! L-l-lay your eggs in me” As Bill said this he felt the tentacle in his ass start expanding, laying eggs in him. Pennywise’s hand started caressing his hair and biting over his neck. Bill felt his stomach slightly expand to make room for the eggs but was too lost in pleasure to care, forgetting even what the creature did to his brother. Eventually it stopped and the tentacle retracted from his ass as Bill collapsed into IT’s arms before passing out with a blissful smile on his face.


	3. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is certainly different from previous chapters, no smut.

Bill felt like he was floating, his head was empty, well almost. The only thoughts he had were about IT and their children. In his sleep Bill was learning, learning about IT, the deadlights, everything, you’d think he’d be freaked out, scared, but he wasn’t. Bill loved IT, and IT loved him. Bill couldn’t wait for the eggs to hatch, but for now they had to protect them. Or more so IT had to protect them, both the eggs and Bill, as they were in him. Bill figured his friends, well he couldn’t call them friends anymore, would eventually come find him, of course IT would kill them, he didn’t care, not anymore. They didn’t help him look for Georgie, why should he care about them? After all he found something even greater than them, greater than Georgie even. 

There were changes happening to Bill while he slept, mostly to make him a better mate for IT, he was now going to feed the same way IT does, make sure his mind doesn’t question certain things. Bill also would not age anymore, he would stay as a teen forever, also getting immortality, so long as IT never dies. You’d think Bill would not like that, but he didn’t care, maybe if he still had friends, but his mate, IT, would also live forever, so he’d never lose company. He only needed the presence of IT to be happy, that and their future kids. The only external change to his body was his teeth, which, when needed would now be sharper, better for eating the flesh of kids. His stomach was also bigger at the moment, but that was due to the eggs currently incubating inside of him. 

Bill felt the fog in his mind lifting as he slowly woke up, it had been a few days since he got the eggs laid in him, since then he had been asleep as his body changed to accommodate all that happened. The first thing Bill noticed when he woke up was that he was hungry. Really hungry. Bill smelt fear, his mate recently killed someone. It didn’t matter who, just that it was food. He slowly got up and crawled out of the “nest”, which was just a pile of children’s blankets and quilts. He walked towards IT and the body, which looked to be that of a teen. Upon closer inspection it was Henry, he vaguely remembered him as one of his bullies, he smiled, he wasn’t sure if IT had done it for him, but food was still food, and food was enough to be thankful for. Bill quickly sunk his teeth into Henry’s leg and devoured it quickly, before eating the other leg, he then uttered a thank you, before being pulled in for a kiss. IT bit at Bill’s lips some, drawing some blood, causing both to moan, IT licking at the blood before Bill opened his mouth, allowing IT’s long tongue to enter his mouth. They then quickly pulled away.

“My beautiful mate, Billy-Boy, all for me.” As IT said this, they both heard pairs of footsteps approaching them, IT moving to put Bill behind themselves. It was the rest of the Losers Club, when Bill saw this, he saw a pang of guilt, he hoped that they wouldn’t try to find him, he knew they probably would, and he, in the end, didn’t care, after all, they want to kill his mate, that can’t happen.

“Give us back our friend, you motherfucking clown!” Richie yelled that, but made no move to actually attempt to fight IT. All of them were slightly scared, but especially Eddie, both could smell it, and Bill was still hungry, Eddie would be a delicious meal, his fear combined with Bill secretly loving him, getting to kill him would be amazing. Bill knew he was in no condition to kill right now. Though he could still help some, at least hopefully, how dare they try to take him away from his mate! 

“Why would I do that, after all Billy-Boy is perfectly happy here with me, his mate” After IT said that they let out a laugh, causing the losers club to slightly fall back, but the words making them more determined. It was at that moment that Bill stepped out from behind IT’s back, showing off his “pregnant” belly to the Losers club, causing both Eddie and Stan to let out gasps and the smell of their oh so delicious fear hit Bill’s nose and lick his lips slightly. Bev was the least scared, Bill could tell that, even not used to the smell of fear yet, that was obvious, though he was sure IT could find a way, Eddie and Stan were already scared of what happened to him, so easy. 

“You-You’re lying! You did something to him! Bill would never let you do anything to him!” As Eddie said that he cautiously walked forward to Bill, IT let him, curious as to what Bill would do, and it would be easier to get the rest of the remaining Losers like that, anyway “Bill come on, you have to remember me”

“Eh-Eddie. I do remember you” Bill feigned relief as Eddie moved his arm to his head, gently rubbing Bill’s hair. “However… you… you don’t understand anymore.” Eddie questioned what his best friend meant by that before Bill bit on Eddie’s arm quickly, causing the boy to scream. The rest of the Losers rushed forward to try to attack Bill but IT intercepted them, easily repelling their unorganized attack.

“Wh-why?” Eddie weakly said.

“Me and my children need to feed. You just shouldn't’ve come here. Y-you know Eddie? I always loved you. But that doesn’t matter anymore.” As Bill said that he then bit at Eddie’s neck, blood rushing out of the wounds as life quickly drained from Eddie, Bill licking his lips at the tasty feat and meat. 

The rest of the Losers tried to escape, but they were no match for IT, quickly falling one after the other. All, even Beverly grew fearful after what happened to Eddie, making it easier for IT to do their work. After that IT and Bill ate their bodies to the bones.

“Come on Billy boy, it’s time to rest for another twenty seven years, by then the eggs will be ready as well.”, Bill, who was quite exhausted from what happened let IT carry him into the well as they both went into their deep sleep. With no one to stop them anymore, and quite a bit more mouths to feed IT and Bill would need to expand their territory, though that wouldn’t be hard, IT shall truly be a destroyer of worlds now, and Bill couldn’t be happier, being fucked by IT was amazing, the world, which did nothing, deserved all of this in his mind, and it’s better than being eaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for this story, it's... kind of a happy end. For Bill at least


End file.
